El regreso de los majestic
by Eiko Hiwatari
Summary: Los majestic han vuelto y kieren la revanxa, los bleybrakers se tendran k entrenar a fondo si kieren ganar, pero ¿puede surgir el amor durante el entrenamiento?. Fic escrito a medias entre chibiayumi y eiko hiwatari


-Preparadas! 3, 2 1…. Let it rip!- grito el DJ de la competición.

Dos blades aterrizaron en el estadio, el público animaba como loco, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo cuando uno de los blades se hizo con el control. Superaba al otro en todo en velocidad, fuerza, defensa… Ese blade llevaba el control de la batalla, si su dueña lo hubiese querido la competición hace rato que habría terminado pero le gustaba hacer sufrir al rival. Mientras una chica sufría desde su sitio por la paliza que le estaban propinando en la otra esquina una chica de pelo corto castaña de ojos castaños a juego con su pelo se mantenía impasible.

-Basta ya de juegos, acabemos con esto de una vez-sentenció la chica- Ataca Billie!

El blade giró aumentando su fuerza y en un momento el otro blade salía disparado del beystadium aterrizando juntó a su dueña que no asimilaba que todo hubiese acabado tan pronto.

-El blade de Claudia ha salido del beystadium por lo que queda descalificado y Eiri Sakuma se proclama campeona-gritaba el DJ- el equipo de las ……. Se proclama campeón de este campeonato femenino de beyblade.

Las otras compañeras de equipo se aproximaron a Eiri y recogieron el premio. Una vez despedido a todo el mundo y hablado con los medios de comunicación las tres jóvenes se dispusieron a volver a casa.

-Ya era hora que ese estúpido campeonato terminase-se quejó una de ellas- y encima a Eiri solo se le ocurre alargar el combate, si por mi fuese le hubiese sacado hace rato del estadio.

-Tan poco es para tanto Eiko, Eiri solo quería divertirse.

-Es verdad, Ayumi tiene razón, solo quería darle emoción a la competición sino habría sido muy aburrida.

-Aún así, además tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a casa a comer algo? Creo que hoy venían a comer Tyson y los demás, a lo mejor Rei cocina…

-Me parece bien, a decir verdad yo también tengo hambre-añadió Eiri

-Pues decidido a casa de Eiko!-terminó de decir Ayumi.

Mientras en la mansión Hiwatari que habitualmente era un lugar tranquilo había un gran barullo y no era de extrañar pues Max, el rubio americano, y Tyson el moreno japonés se disponían a atacar a Rei en la cocina.

-Venga Rei déjame probar eso que estás preparando-suplicaba el nipón.

-No insitas Tyson, no probarás nada hasta que lleguen Eiko y sus amigas.

-Pero….

-Déjalo Tyson, si Rei a dicho que no es que no, ya sabes que no cambiará de opinión-aclaró el rubio.

-Lo mejor es que le dejéis en paz- terminó de decir una voz detrás de ellos.

-Kai! Que susto podrías a ver avisado, casi me matas del susto.

-Te recuerdo Tyson que esta todavía sigue siendo mi casa, así que dejad en paz a Rei y marchaos a otro sitio a dar la lata.

Tyson iba a protestar pero ante una mirada asesina de Kai, tanto él como Max se retiraron al salón.

-Gracias Kai, menos mal que a ti si te hacen caso.

-humm…-fue la única respuesta obtenida del ruso-japonés, que sin decir más se retiró de la cocina posiblemente a la biblioteca dedujo Rei.

Al cabo de un rato se oyó escuchar la puerta de la gran mansión.

-Ya estoy en casa!-gritó la muchacha de pelo oscuro y ojos marrones

Las tres chicas se dirigieron al salón más que por inercia por el aroma que de allí provenía.

-Que bien huele!-dijo Eiri mirando los múltiples platos que sobre la mesa se disponían- Ah hola chicos- saludó Eiri al percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes.

-Hola- saludó alegremente Ayumi, a lo que obtuvo una sonrisa de Max y un amago de saludo de Tyson, pues este estaba más pendiente de la comida que de quien entraba en la casa.

En ese momento entró Rei en la estancia cargado con mas suculentos platos, que una vez dejados en la mesa, saludó educadamente a las recién llegadas.

-Bueno Rei dijiste que en cuanto llegaran Eiko y sus amigas comeríamos, y ya han llegado, así que a comer!-dijo Tyson que ya se había asignado un asiento en la gran mesa.

-Espera Tyson, aún queda Kai por llegar-dijo Rei quitándole el tenedor a Tyson. Justo en ese momento entró Kai en el salón y todos los invitados se sentaron en la mesa. En la cabecera se sentó obviamente Kai, a su derecha Rei y a su izquierda su hermana, junto a Rei estaba Eiri y enfrente de ésta y junto a Eiko, Tyson, al lado de éste estaba Max y al lado de Eiri, Ayumi.

Conversaron alegremente, exceptuando a Kai que pasaba de ellos y Rei que apenas hablaba. Max y Ayumi se entendían muy bien, Eiko tuvo que salvar a Tyson en más de una ocasión de atragantarse mientras que Eiri se reía de la cara que ponía Tyson.

Una vez devorado la cena y viendo lo tarde que se había hecho decidieron quedarse a dormir en la mansión, cosa que no le hacía gracia a Kai pues ni le habían preguntado.

Cuando los invitados empezaron a retirarse a sus habitaciones, Kai se dirigió hacia la biblioteca pero antes de llegar a su destino, por el pasillo chocó con las chicas. A pesar de la oscuridad del pasillo y su poca iluminación se vieron claramente entre ellos.

-Hermanito!- dijo Eiko colgándose del brazo de su hermano- hasta mañana!

-A donde vais?- Preguntó al ver como iban todas juntas cuando las habitaciones de invitados se encontraban en el piso inferior y la de su hermana junto a la de él.

-Es que vamos a dormir todas juntas- rió Ayumi, terminándose las trenzas que se hacia para dormir- pijama party ya sabes- le dijo.

-...-Kai si sabia lo que significaba ese tipo de fiestas estando incluidas Eiko y Ayumi. Miró a Eiri con lástima ante lo que se avecinaba- No hagáis mucho ruido.

-No te preocupes...- dijo su hermana- Sólo esperaré a que te vayas a la cama para dirigirme al cuarto de los chicos y...

Un chichón fue lo que se ganó la chica por parte de su hermano mientras las dos espectadoras se reían de la situación

-Dije que no armes jaleo- dijo su hermano.

-Vale, vale. Buenas noches- dijo dándole un beso a su hermano y abriendo la marcha hasta su habitación. Eiri siguió a Eiko despidiéndose de Kai con una mano y una pequeña sonrisa mientras Ayumi se acercó a Kai dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana primi- dijo sonriendo a Kai. Este le revolvió el pelo deshaciéndole un poco las trenzas. Un destello de cariño se vislumbraba en sus ojos mas su rostro seguía inexpresivo.

-No hagáis locuras- dijo el joven mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Si mi general!- grito Eiko a su hermano.

Lo último que se oyó en el lugar fueron las risas de Ayumi, Eiri y Eiko y el suave ruido de la puerta de la habitación de Eiko al cerrarse.

Con el paso de las horas la casa se fue encontrando poco a poco en silencio, cuando pasaban de las dos de la mañana Kai apagó con fin las luces de la biblioteca y caminó por el pasillo en penumbra hacia su cuarto. La madera crujía bajo sus pies y el suave repicar de las gotas de lluvia en las ventanas envolvían al viejo lugar con un aura de misterio. Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de su hermana y abrió la puerta con suavidad para verificar que todo estuviera en orden. Con sus ojos, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad divisó a su hermana en la gran cama rodeada de algunos de sus peluches y Eiri a su lado, algo espatarrada y con las sábanas enrolladas por sus piernas. Busco a Ayumi quien se encontraba en un lado de la ventana, dormía en un saco de dormir entre cojines que usualmente adornaban la cama y por otros dos sacos que seguramente habrían sido incómodos para las otras dos jóvenes que se hallaban en la cama. Cerró con suavidad y puso rumbo a su habitación al tiempo que un rayo cruzaba al cielo iluminando el lugar y una sombra observaba la mansión y a sus habitantes sin que estos se percataran de los sucesos que se avecinaban.

El sol hace rato que había salido, sin embargo en la gran mansión reinaba la paz. Esa tranquilidad era debida a que todos aún dormían, todos excepto dos jóvenes que se encontraban en la cocina.

-No estoy de acuerdo Rei en que tengamos que prepararles el desayuno a ese grupo de holgazanes. Si quieren desayunar que se lo preparen ellos mismos.

-No seas así Kai, a mí no me cuesta nada preparar un poco más, además seguro que pronto se levantaran-le contestó un sonriente Rei.

-Sabes que si me pones esa cara no puedo negarme-Kai odiaba que el neko le pusiese esa cara pues para el ruso la sonrisa del dueño de Driger era su debilidad.

-Lo sé-se limitó a contestar un Rei aún más sonriente.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos cuando entraron las chicas a la cocina, las tres todavía llevaban el pijama. A Ayumi las trenzas ya se le habían deshecho y su pelo castaño le caía por los hombros, sus ojos verdes mostraban que había dormido bien pese a la juerga de la noche anterior. Eiri que ya se había sentado en la mesa, bostezaba y mostraba cansancio en comparación con sus amigas. Por el contrario Eiko estaba como siempre, con el pelo negro revuelto mostrando que estaba recién levantada pero al cual no le dio mucha importancia.

-Buenos días!-saludaron Eiko y Ayumi al unísono. Eiri se limitó a hacer un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo.

-Buenos días- contestó Rei-el desayuno está listo.

-Qué tal dormiste hermanito?-decía Eiko a la vez que se acercaba a su hermano para darle un beso.

-Bien en cuanto dejasteis de hacer ruido-contestó secamente Kai.

-Ya será para menos-añadió Ayumi mientras se acercaba ella también a darle un beso a su primo.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa la segunda tormenta hizo su presencia.

-Buenos días!-gritaron Tyson y Max, pues eso no era un saludo, mientras también ellos se acercaban a la mesa a desayunar junto a los demás.

-Buenos días!- fue la respuesta de las alocadas chicas.

Mientras desayunaban, y en el caso de algunos devoraban, los ricos manjares, comentaban lo que habían estado haciendo y hablando la noche anterior, pero la conversación fue cortada por el teléfono.

-Ya contesto yo-dijo Kai a la vez que se levantaba.

En cuanto Kai salió, todos volvieron a hablar como segundos antes estaban haciendo. Una vez recogido la cocina entre todos Kai volvió a entrar.

-Quién era?-preguntó Rei que se encontraba terminando de recoger lo que quedaba en la mesa.

-El Sr. Dikinson- contestó claramente un serio Kai. En cuanto oyeron ese nombre todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta, sabían perfectamente que el Sr. Dikinson solo los llamaba cuando se iba a celebrar algún torneo.-Quiere vernos a todos en su oficina a las doce.

Todos asintieron y se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones para vestirse y terminar de arreglarse, y para algunos empezar a arreglarse.

En la habitación de Tyson y Max todo era un caos, todo estaba tirado y mientras el buenazo de Max terminaba de dejar la habitación decente, Tyson salió de la ducha solo con una toalla en la cintura y otra con la que se estaba secando el pelo mojado.

-Que raro que el Sr. Dikinson nos llame, ¿no te parece Max?- pregunto el nipón mientras se ponía los bóxer de rayas.

-Seguramente es para avisarnos de algún torneo-contestó el americano sin darle mucha importancia y cogiendo su ropa para darse el también una ducha.

-Seguramente…-terminó de decir el moreno mientras buscaba sus calcetines en la habitación que más o menos había arreglado Max.

Mientras en otra habitación más decente que la anterior, las chicas se terminaban de arreglar, o al menos dos de ellas, porque la tercera estaba terminando de ducharse. Lo habían sorteado y la ultima en ducharse había sido Eiri. Ayumi fue la primera en ducharse así que ya estaba vestida, llevaba unos vaqueros con una camisa de tiros blanca acompañada de una torera vaquera y llevaba el pelo recogido en dos graciosas coletas.

-Eiri date prisa que tenemos que irnos- avisó Ayumi que estaba recogiendo la habitación para ir mas rápidos-Eiko termina de peinarte de una vez, que tenemos prisa.

-Ya voy-contestó la susodicha, que terminó de hacerse una coleta y empezó a ayudar a su prima a recoger lo que quedaba en la habitación. Eiko vestía unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa sin mangas azul acompañadas como no con la bufanda blanca, que era idéntica a la de su hermano.

Una vez recogido salió Eiri ya vestida, llevaba como sus amigas unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa negra, el pelo lo llevaba suelto puesto que con las prisas de Ayumi pasó de recogérselo.

-Ya estoy, ya podemos irnos.

Las tres salieron de la habitación, bajaron las escaleras y llegaron a la entrada donde ya las esperaban Rei, que iba vestido con su típico traje al estilo chino, y Kai que vestía unos pantalones y camisas negros, acompañados de su ya conocida bufanda blanca y su chaleco morado.

-Ya estamos-dijo Eiri.

-Ahora solo falta Max y Tyson- dijo Rei mirando a Kai que ya ponía cara de mosqueo.

-A juzgar como tenían la habitación no me extraña que tarden, estaba hecha un desastre-añadió Eiri.

-Y que esperabas, estando Tyson no me extrañaría que quemase la habitación- dijo Eiko como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Ya veo que imagen tienes de mí, Eiko-contestó un molesto Tyson de tras de la muchacha.

-Es la verdad, admítelo.

-Que insinúas…- Tyson empezaba a enfadarse de verdad, así que sabiendo lo que ocurriría si Tyson y Eiko discutían, Ayumi y Max impidieron que la batalla continuase.

-Venga Tyson, Eiko lo ha dicho de broma-decía Max mientras tranquilizaba a un histérico Tyson.

-Max tiene razón, no te lo tomes a mal-ayudaba Ayumi.

Mientras Eiri se reía de la situación y Rei hacía un esfuerzo por no reírse como hacía la joven, sin embargo Kai se cansaba de la discusión infantil que mantenían Tyson y su hermana.

Una vez tranquilizado Tyson, los ocho partieron al edificio de la BBA. Donde les esperaba el Sr. Dikinson que les recibió sonriente.

-Bienvenidos a todos.

-Buenos días-saludaron todos, excepto como no, Kai.

-Para qué quería vernos Sr. Dikinson-preguntó Max

-Bueno os he reunido a todos, porque quería anunciaros que…-no había terminado de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe. Y de ella entraron cuatro jóvenes que todos conocían bien…

-LOS MAJESTIC!-gritaron todos a la vez, excepto Kai, aunque también se sorprendió de la llegada de esos cuatro jóvenes europeos.

-Cuanto tiempo-saludó sonriente el italiano Enrique-Oh! Cuantas bellezas!-y se dispuso a saludar formalmente a las chicas, cosa que molestó a Max y Tyson, pero que los otros compañeros de equipo vieron normal, pues conocían como era Enrique cuando se trataba de chicas.

-Hola-saludaron Oliver y Robert.

El único que no saludó fue Jhonny, aunque esto era frecuente para todos, excepto para Eiri que consideró que era un grosero y creído.

-De esto quería hablaros-continuó en Sr. Dikenson-Los Majestic quieren volver a enfrentarse contra vosotros, así que me avisaron ayer, pero como era muy precipitado les dije que mejor era hacerlo en una concentración que hay dentro de dos semanas, eso claro está siempre que vosotros accedáis.

-Claro que si!-gritaron entusiasmados, Tyson, Max, Ayumi y Eiko a la vez. Eiri y Rei simplemente respondieron con un- Vale será divertido.

-No sé para que hemos venido aquí-habló por primera vez Jhonny-esta claro que no nos van a ganar.

-Qué!- a Tyson no le agradó ese comentario y a Eiri tampoco, estaba decidida a hacerle morder el polvo a ese presumido.

-Eso ya lo veremos Jhonny-añadió una mosqueada Eiko.

-Bueno chicos, vasta ya…-decía el Sr. Dikinson que conocía el mal genio que tenían ese par.- Vuestras peleas llevadlas al estadio, allí solucionareis vuestras diferencias.

-Je, eso habría que verlo-siguió Jhonny picando.

-Vasta Jhonny-dijo Robert que empezaba a hartarse del carácter engreído de su compañero.

-Bueno ya nos veremos en la competición.-terminó de decir Oliver.

Y tan pronto como habían llegado, se fueron. Por la cabeza de los ocho jóvenes solo rondaba una idea, y era hacerles morder el polvo al equipo europeo.

Se despidieron del Sr. Dikinson y volvieron a la mansión con la idea de entrenarse para estar en forma para la competición que tendría lugar en dos semanas y machacar a los Majestic.

Todos entraron en silencio, pensando todos en lo mismo, derrotar a los Majestic y cerrarle el pico a Jhonny. Nada mas entrar y sin decir nada a nadie Kai se dirigió hacia la biblioteca mientras Rei lo siguió por el pasillo pero con rumbo distinto, hacia la cocina. En el recibidor Eiri se despedía de los demás mientras se dirigía al sótano donde a veces se entrenaba.

-Y vosotros que vais a hacer?- preguntó Ayumi a sus compañeros

-Yo- dijo Eiko- como aquí no hay nadie que pueda superarme entrenaré sola. ¡Ganaremos a los Majestic!

-¡¿Cómo que nadie te puede ganar!- dijo Tyson que añadió con ironía- Es que no hay nadie mejor que usted ¡Oh diosa Eiko!

-¿Acaso te crees mejor que yo?- dijo la chica acercándose peligrosamente

-Por supuesto- dijo el joven- hablas con el campeón del mundo.

-Por poco tiempo- dijo Eiko caminando hacia la salida y siendo seguida por el chico.

-Eso ya lo veremos niñita- grito el joven siguiéndola

-MACHISTA- grito la otra- te voy a destrozar.

Fueron las últimas palabras que se oyeron en el recibidor. Nada mas cerrarse la puerta, Ayumi y Max estallaron en carcajadas, aquellos dos eran tal para cual. Puro instinto y aventura. Cuando menguaron las risas, la instancia quedó en silencio los jóvenes se miraron. Poco a poco la tensión en el ambiente se hizo palpable y ninguno de los dos sabía que decir. Fue Max quien rompió el silencio formulando una pregunta.

-¿Vas a entrenar tu también?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-No- dijo ella sin apartar la mirada- Estoy algo cansada, voy a subir a mi cuarto.

-Ah, bien- dijo el chico apartando la mirada- yo... creo que voy a dar una vuelta, para refrescarme y eso…

-Sí y eso- dijo la chica apartando también la mirada. Otra vez se miraron durante unos instantes.

-Bueno... Adiós- dijo Ayumi subiendo las escaleras.

-Adiós…- dijo Max a sus espaldas viendo como la chica desaparecía escaleras arriba.

A partir de entonces las horas empezaron a pasar con rapidez en la mansión. Eiko y Tyson lucharon y en un momento, cuando la lucha parecía muy reñida Tyson cometió un fallo y acabó ganando Eiko al echarlo del beystadium. Después la pareja se fue a buscar a Eiri al sótano. Esta había hecho unos bonitos boquetes que, como dijo Eiko, no le agradarían nada a su hermanito. Aunque como Eiri y Kai eran parecidos y nunca peleaban tal vez hasta no le decía nada ¡que suerte tenia!

Por otro lado Max se encontrada junto a la piscina remojando los pies. Cuando Tyson y compañía lo fueron a buscar este acabó en el agua a causa del susto. Eiko se apiadó de él y lo fue a sacar pero lo que consiguió fue que Tyson la empujara y acabara ella también en remojo. Tyson alegó que había sido por venganza y Eiri dijo por lo bajo que era un picado a lo que Max se rió.

Una hora después se reunieron en la cocina con Rei que se había quedado dormido por lo que decidieron que esa noche habría que llamar a la pizzería. Eiri despertó poco a poco a Rei y este al darse cuenta se excusó por la cena..

-Que no importa- dijo Eiko sacudiendo la mano- que no eres el cocinero, aunque te podrías dedicar a ello., eso sí si tan solo te pusieras un tang...

Lo último que pudo decir quedó opacado por el golpe de un libro en su cabeza.

-Que no digas chorradas Eiko- dijo su hermano por detrás. Un leve sonrojo, casi imperceptible asomaba en la cara de su hermano.

-Pero que manía has pillado con pegarme!- dijo su hermana enfurruñada- Ayumi ayúdame!.. Ayumi?

-Anda no esta- Dijo Eiri- ¿dónde se habrá metido? Es que cuando le da por volverse autista…

-Dijo que iba a su habitación- añadió Max.

-Pos vamos allá- dijo Eiko

-Déjalo anda- dijo su hermano parándola- ya voy yo que tu te agitas toda.

Kai salió de la cocina y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso donde estaba la sala de juegos y la habitación de su prima…

Abrió la puerta y fue recibido en una estancia de colores claros con numerosas estanterías y dibujos pegados en las paredes, pero ni rastro de su prima.

Volvió a bajar las escaleras y entró en la cocina anunciando que Ayumi no estaba en el cuarto.

-Si no está allá arriba... Creo que se donde esta- dijo Eiko con aire de sabiduría.- venid.

Todos siguieron a Eiko quien salió de la casa y se dirigió hacia el jardín que anteriormente cuidaba su madre. Caminó un rato y empezó a correr hacia el banco.

-Hola desaparecida!- grito Eiko agarrándose al cuello de su prima.

-Uaaaaa!- grito la otra asustada y esparciendo por el suelo todos los dibujos.

-Ya los recojo yo- Ofreció Eiri.

Todos se agacharon a recoger los dibujos. Parecía un comic aunque también había algunos rostros. Kai miró atentamente a su prima que recogía muy rápido todos los dibujos, arrugando muchos de ellos.

-Son buenos Ayumi- dijo Tyson mirando los que tenia en la mano- no sabía que dibujabas.

-Es algo hereditario creo- dijo ella sin pensar.

-Mi Ayu me hace dibujos, montones- rió Eiko- tengo una carpeta llena y ella tiene también alguna y en la paredes...

-Vaya- dijo Max recogiendo los últimos bocetos mientras los observaba, fue a darle la vuelta al último pero una nerviosa Ayumi se lo arrancó de las manos. Todos se extrañaron de esa violenta actitud.

-Lo siento- es que estoy algo alterada por lo del susto y eso...-dijo recuperando la compostura- lo siento.

-No pasa nada!- rió Tyson poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza- será que no está terminado, es frustrante que quieran ver tu obra de arte sin estar acabada.

-Tu que sabrás- dijo Eiri.

-Bueno vamos que estarán por llegar las pizzas.- dijo Rei.

Todos empezaron a caminar mientras Ayumi cerraba la carpeta y Eiko la esperaba. Eiko se fijó en que la joven seguía sonrojada y tan solo atinó a decir:

-Era un retrato de Max- Ayumi se puso nerviosa y Eiko abrió desmesuradamente los ojos- ESTAS ENAMORADA DE MAX.

-No digas eso- reprochó su prima- no lo digas en alto que te escucharan.

-Kai no quiso que subiese a tu habitación... Mi hermano lo sabe!

-Eiko ya te lo contaré solo vamos- dijo su prima comenzando a caminar.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo anda enamorado?- se enfurruño la chica a lo que su prima solo atinó a sonreír- debe de ser la primavera que la sangre altera. Y Ayumi se rió.

Durante la cena los jóvenes se dedicaron a charlar sobre los entrenamientos y nuevas técnicas. Todos participaron en la conversación, salvo Eiko que estaba pensativa. En un momento miró fijamente a Max y empezó a analizarlo. No entendía qué veía su prima en Max. Es cierto que era guapo, aunque no tanto como su hermano y Rei, era divertido y amable y lo más importante era que le encantaba el beyblade, pero por lo demás era normalito. Lanzó un suspiro al aire mientras escuchaban como Tyson hacía un comentario sobre el uso de la bestia bit a la hora del enfrentamiento pero no le prestó mucha atención. Miró a su prima que hablaba con Max de los más normal, no parecía sentir más que amistad por el americano pero ahora que se fijaba bien... Su prima tenía las mejillas algo rojas y miraba tímidamente a Max. ¡Qué mal! Eiko se enfurruñó, no le gustaba mucho su nuevo descubrimiento.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano retiró la silla dispuesto a dejar la mesa.

-Me voy a la biblioteca- anunció Kai, después miró a Rei- ¿Podrías acompañarme es que necesito...?

-Si claro- Dijo el chino sin dejarlo terminar- ¿podéis recoger vosotros?

Los presentas asintieron con la cabeza y los dos muchachos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca. En el rostro de Eiko apareció una sonrisa y después de ver desaparecer a su hermano y a su amigo se internó en la conversación.

Kai y Rei caminaban con el corredor iluminado sin decir nada. Kai iba muy serio y Rei a su lado lo miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, había veces en que la actitud de su compañero le ponía nervioso, es que con aquella expresión neutra no había quien averiguara que pensaba. Caminaron un poco más y pronto entraron en la biblioteca. Rei quedó fascinado con la cantidad de libros sobre el beyblading que poseía el ruso-japonés. Mientras Rei admiraba la estancia, Kai cerró la puerta con pestillo y se acerco como un lobo a su persa, muy lentamente y sin que esta se percatase. Cuando Rei se giró en sus talones para mirar a Kai tuvo que apoyarse en el escritorio para no chocar contra él. Con lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro, el joven chino tenía que alzar un poco el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Que susto me diste- dijo el joven a Kai- No me había dado cuenta de que te habías acercado tanto.- Sonrió.

Kai le devolvió la sonrisa, aquella que solo mostraba con sus dos niñas

-Es que estabas muy entretenido viendo las estanterías- dijo acorralando al ojidorado entre sus brazos apoyados a ambos lados de Rei. Este se sonrojó por la cercanía del muchacho.

-Podría entrar alguien- susurró Rei

-He puesto el seguro- comentó Kai que se acercó todavía más al rostro del joven chino y rozó sus labios con los de él. No dejaron de mirarse mientras Kai parecía tentar a Rei a que diera el paso. Poco a poco este fue cerrando los ojos y subió las manos por el pecho de Kai hasta enrollarlos en su cuello. Kai sonrió un poco y dejó al chino hacer mientras, al otro lado de la puerta Eiri y Eiko espiaban sin conseguir nada.

Cuando Eiko y Eiri desistieron por escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de la habitación, Eiri se disculpó con la joven y se dirigió a su habitación donde le esperaba su portátil, que utilizaba para investigar a sus oponentes y para chatear con un chico virtual que había conocido. Eiko con nada mejor que hacer buscó a Tyson por la casa. Lo encontró en la habitación de invitados durmiendo, le causo ternura ver como dormía tan tranquilamente. Se acercó sin hacer el menor ruido para no despertar al campeón y lo tapó con una manta. Se sentó a su lado y lo miró mientras este murmuraba cosas incomprensibles. Con las yemas de sus dedos rozó poco a poco la piel de Tyson, poco a poco y con más valor que antes rozó sus labios con los dedos. En ese instante Tyson cambió de postura y Eiko retiró la mano. El joven justo en ese instante murmuró el nombre de la chica y esta se sonrojó. Despacio, tal como había llegado se fue, dejando atrás al chico. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en ella; lanzó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, tal vez no era tan malo estar enamorada. Pensando esto se retiró del lugar sonriendo, con nuevas fuerzas para ir a entrenar lo que restaba de día.

Daban las diez de la noche cuando Ayumi se había terminado de bañar y había bajado en pijama a la cocina a comer cuando por el camino se encontró a su prima muy feliz. Ambas fueron comentando lo que habían hecho mientras no se habían visto cuando la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando ver a un acalorado Rei con la ropa algo descolocada. El chico al verlas se ruborizó.

-Ho...hola- dijo el chino- yo.. oh... creo que voy a preparar la cena.

Dijo al momento que salía corriendo. Eiko se empezó a reír mientras Ayumi miraba sin entender bien la situación. Justo en ese instante Kai salía de la habitación algo sonrojado. Miró en silencio a las chicas sin saber bien cómo explicar la situación. Eiko se dejó de reír y miró pícaramente a su hermano.

-bien ¿eh?- pregunto la chica a su hermano.

-Como?- dijo sin entender el chico.

-Nada- dijo la chica inocentemente- pero será mejor que te vayas a bañar- dijo

-Si es lo que haré- dijo el hermano pasando a su lado.

-Es que el ejercicio cansa mucho y se suda mucho- rió la joven.

Kai se quedó parado dando la espalda a su hermana y su prima, en medio de ambos alternaba la mirada sin entender.

-Perdón?- dijo Kai en un tono elevado

-Nada, simplemente que te vayas a duchar- argumentó la chica.

Kai no quiso saber nada más y desapareció rápido por el pasillo. Eiko estallo en carcajadas y Ayumi tan solo se resigno a no entender de qué hablaban sus primos. Las dos chicas tomaron el camino hacia la cocina donde ya todo estaba dispuesto para la cena. Después de la ligera cena todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Estando ya avanzada la noche entre la oscuridad que reinaba en el lugar unos ágiles pies recorrían los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de una habitación. Tocó suavemente y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver la sombra de un joven que abrió un poco más la puerta para dejar pasar al otro individuo. Cuando este se introdujo, el otro miró hacia todos lados verificando que nadie hubiera visto nada y cerró con suavidad la puerta. Justo en esos momentos una persona bajaba con más tranquilidad las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido y se dirigió por el pasillo únicamente iluminado por la luna hacia las cocinas.

Mientras tanto, en la oscuridad de la cocina ya había alguien a quien el insomnio tampoco le daba tregua.

Max volvió a sorber. El líquido llenó su garganta. Bajando hasta su estómago y aportándole un poco de serenidad en el cuerpo. Serenidad que no duraría mucho. Serenidad que desaparecería cuando Ayumi volviera a su mente. Cuando viera sus ojos en los suyos sentiría como su cuerpo se comenzaría a derretir por el fuego que desprendía su mirada.  
Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. "No pensar más, no pensar más", se dijo.  
No, mejor no pensar y tratar de olvidar. Pero, sabía que no podría, que era algo imposible. Algo parecido a pedirle al Sol que perdiera la luz, algo imposible como pretender que el bien reinara y el mal no existiera. Algo imposible como hacer posible los deseos de todas las personas. Algo como pedir no amar a la chica.  
¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¿Con qué soñaría? ¿Quién inundaría sus pensamientos?  
De repente, abrió sus ojos azules, acostumbrados ya a la penumbra y, lo que apareció ante él mas le pareció un sueño que la verdad.

-Tu... - murmuró asustándose de su propia voz.  
Ayumi casi gritó, tiro el libro que llevaba en las manos y se llevó una mano al pecho.  
-Max... - susurró presa de la oscuridad y de su propio miedo.  
Max la miró. La luz tenue de la luna la iluminaba lo suficiente para admirar su belleza y él, acostumbrado a la penumbra la veía aún mejor. Creía que su corazón saltaba. Quería correr hacia ella, besarla, ¡ah Dios! ¿Por qué aún en la oscuridad la deseaba con locura? ¿Por qué sus sentimientos tenían que ser tan fuertes?  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó la chica, recelosa.  
- Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo.  
- Sólo vine por un vaso de leche. No podía dormir e iba a leer algo.  
Max sonrió. Ayumi estaba... ¿nerviosa?  
Pasó a su lado y abrió la nevera. Sacó la botella de leche. Max la observaba. Abrió el mueble de los platos para coger un vaso. Se puso de puntillas para alcanzarlo. La camiseta que llevaba como pijama se le subió unos centímetros suficiente para dejar a Max soñar.  
Se aproximó a la mesa, cerca de él. Podía sentir su respiración. Podía oír su propio corazón latiendo frenético a un ritmo tenso.  
Sus manos estaban frías, la cabeza le ardía, le delataban sus mejillas.  
Abrió la botella y vació un poco de su contenido en el vaso de cristal. Volvió a dejar la botella en el extremo contrario y, cogió el vaso con la mano. Lo miró, él la miraba sin disimulo, ensimismado. Sonrió y tomó el vaso para llevárselo a la boca, el borde del vaso rozó sus labios derramando el líquido sobre ellos. El rubio sintió una descarga en su espina dorsal.   
Una gota cayó por su boca resbalando lentamente por su barbilla y se perdió por su cuello.  
Aguantó la respiración mientras ella bebía. Al ver la gota blanca en su rostro. Al ver su expresión dulce y a la vez ardiente y excitante.  
Sus miradas chocaron como choca la luz contra una pared, como choca la luna con las estrellas, un choque intenso. Ayumi se levantó dispuesta a retirarse del lugar mas la mueca del deseo no podía ocultarse más, había estallado, había saltado echando chispas por toda la cocina, incendiándolo todo.  
Ayumi abrió la boca para decir algo que nunca se dijo.  
"Se acabó".  
Max se acercó como si la vida se perdiera en ese magnífico instante. Como si todo dependiera de aquello.  
Su cuerpo ya no le hacia caso, ya no se dominaba, las cuerdas estaban flojas, había tirado y se habían roto .La besó como nunca había besado a nadie, con una fuerza y un deseo que juntos solo crearon pasión.  
Pasó su mano por su cintura y la otra la posó en su cuello, por donde había caído la gota que colmó el vaso. Ayumi había desconectado su mente, todo daba vueltas y no entendía nada. Tan solo sabía que quería seguir besando al chico. Un impulso le llevó a tenderla en la mesa, sin importarle lo que pudiera pasar, solo sentía su corazón y la sangre circulando veloz por sus venas.  
Creía que moría besándola. Creía que iba a desaparecer de un momento a otro y se negaba a soltarla. Acarició su cintura y bajó levemente la mano, acariciándola por encima de la tela. ¡Cómo quería perderse con ella!  
"Por favor, que no acabe".- pensó en su irrefrenable ataque de pasión.  
Era sofocante. Angustioso, un dolor placentero, una tortura satisfactoria. A la joven le gustaban sus labios rápidos, sentía cómo recorría de nuevo las sendas de sus labios, sentía como se desvanecía en sus brazos. Sin embargo, de repente, salido de la nada se escuchó el claro ruido de unos pasos.  
No, no podía ser, no, sólo imaginación. Los pasos volvieron a resonar. Se separaron y respiraron agitados mientras oían como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Se miraron asustados al tiempo que Ayumi tan solo decía una palabra.  
–Kai- dijo la chica mirando la puerta mientras veía la figura acercarse.

Kai apareció en el umbral de la puerta y encendió la luz. El lugar quedó iluminado dejando ver el cartón de leche en el suelo derramado y el vaso casi al borde de la mesa que Max, rojo hasta las orejas se apresuró a llevar al fregadero. En el suelo además estaba tumbada la silla de Ayumi y esta detrás apoyada en el poyete de la cocina muda de la impresión. Kai se quedo en silencio y miró a Max fúrico. Este miró a su compañero intentando alegrar algo en su defensa pero los hechos hablaban por si solos. Kai los había oído y estaba viendo las consecuencias de aquel otro ''yo'' que se había apoderado de Max.

-Buenas noches- dijo Kai aguantándose.

-Buenas noches- dijo su prima saliendo de su estado y corriendo en dirección a la puerta para salir del lugar y evitar la mirada de su adorado primo sobre ella. Pasó a su lado y al llevar al final Kai soltó a su prima.

-Bájate la camisa Ayumi- Esta se quedó parada en la puerta, su mirada se empañó y pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, un gemido de tristeza abandono su garganta y corrió escaleras arriba sin mirar atrás.

Max no pudo hacer nada, la fría mirada que le enviaba Kai lo paralizaba. Kai había dicho algo muy injusto cuando la culpa era de él por no haberse reprimido. Miró a Kai que estaba en boxer negros y no dejaba de observarle.

-Porque lo has hecho?- dijo Kai sin expresión.- No estoy muy seguro de que ha ocurrido aquí pero una ligera idea me hago.

Max se ruborizó.

-No sé si se te ha pasado por la cabeza las consecuencias de lo que estabas haciendo o si tenías en cuenta los sentimientos de Ayumi.- Dijo el ruso acercándose y cogiéndolo por la camisa- pero te aseguro que le ha dolido más lo que tu le hayas hecho que mi comentario anterior.

-No lo hice queriendo yo solo…- Max no sabía como explicar lo que sentía por la joven ojiverde.

-Mi prima no es un juguete- Dijo Kai sacando de la nevera algo que Max no pudo ver y se dirigió a la salida- Mas te vale pedirle perdón si no quieres hacerla sufrir.

Kai dejó a Max en la cocina y volvió a su habitación, nada más cerrar la puerta golpeó la pared con un puño, descargando así todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-Pasó algo?- preguntó Rei- ¿A dónde fuiste?

-No pasó nada- dijo el otro que se giró a mirar a su acompañante- Fui en busca de una sorpresa.

Kai mostró a su amigo lo que llevaba en la mano y este sorprendido tan solo atinó a reírse mientras el otro joven se dirigía hacia él.

Max subió la segundo piso y fue a entrar a su habitación, dentro estaba Tyson roncando en su cama, miró hacia la suya propia sintiéndose vacío. Sintió como encima de él, en el piso de arriba algo se movía. Miró al techo durante unos minutos y, con la mirada cambiada, más seguro de sí mismo, volvió a salir del cuarto y tomó las escaleras rumbo al último piso. Subió con rapidez pero sin hacer ruido los doce escalones que llevaban al tercer piso de la mansión. El parqué crujió con el movimiento casi imperceptiblemente y camino hacia la ultima habitación. En la puerta colgaba un cartel con una foto y el nombre de Ayumi. La puerta tan solo estaba arrimada, así que intentó escuchar que pasaba dentro pero parecía no haber nadie. Sentía dudas entre si entraba a la habitación o no. Kai le había advertido pero…Sólo porque lo que más amaba en el mundo era ella. Era lo más importante y quizá siempre lo fuera pero... ella ¿Sentiría lo mismo?

Cogió aire, respirando, agitado, entre un mar de mil dudas. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, armado de valor entró sin hacer mucho ruido y, junto a la gran ventana se encontraba ella. Abrazaba fuertemente la almohada entre sus brazos mientras las lágrimas todavía rodaban por sus mejillas. La miró fijamente a los ojos cuando esta se percato de su presencia.

Ninguno de los dos habló, no enseguida. Escucharon el murmullo de las paredes de la casa que tantos secretos contaban. Todo era confuso, y la tensión se hacía latente. Max se acercó poco a poco a la joven y se sentó junto a ella mientras esta se secaba las lágrimas y volvía a abrazar la almohada. Max no tuvo el valor para expresar lo que anidaba su corazón. La miró a los ojos y apartó la vista cuando esta pregunto.

-¿Por qué?

Max se levantó y caminó hasta la pared, apoyándose en ella con un brazo.

-Porque te amo.

Podía oír su corazón, sus venas, la presión de sus músculos, su cerebro trabajando a un ritmo enérgico...

-Yo… -empezó la joven impactada por la veracidad de las palabras del americano.

Max la miró por encima del hombro, la silueta de Ayumi era recortada por la luminosidad que ofrecía la noche. Max esperó con impaciencia, aunque tranquilo. Se sorprendió al notar que Ayumi temblaba, que sus manos tiritaban y que sus dedos entrelazados sobre el almohadón jugaban nerviosos. Lo miró directamente y Max se sintió en el cielo, porque las lágrimas que se escurrían por la piel de la joven no eran ya de tristeza o vergüenza. Ayumi apretó los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa y susurró, bajo pero perfectamente entendible la frase que Max había estado soñando oír.

Volvió a sentirse vivo, como si renaciera de sus cenizas. Se acercó a ella, que lloraba y la abrazó fuerte. Ella se agarró a su pecho y sonrió mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra, en silencio. La cogió por ambas mejillas y borró sus últimas lágrimas, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sonreía.

- Te quiero.

Con el rostro de la joven entre sus manos, fue dando pequeños besos por su cara hasta llegar a sus labios con los que se unió después de susurrar junto con sus labios una vez más que la quería.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de invitados donde dormía la joven de 16 años Eiri Sakuma que se encontraba cómodamente entre sus sábanas, con varios almohadones tras la espalda y con el portátil en manos. La luz que irradiaba la pantalla daba en la cara de la joven que la miraba atentamente y escribía después de leerla. Durante unos minutos la habitación se halló en silencio hasta que la joven leyó algo que le hizo gracia. Al mismo tiempo decía en susurros lo que escribía.

-Yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerte- se dictaba la joven- Hace tanto tiempo que hablamos que ya tengo muchas ganas de verte.

La persona al otro lado de la red escribió la respuesta.

_-Me encantaría verte dentro de una semana en la competición de beyblade._

-Yo estaré ahí, ¿irás?

_-Mi equipo y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente con un equipo._

-Te desearé suerte entonces.

_-Cómo sabré quien eres?_

-¿Y cómo lo sabré yo?

_-Intercambiemos fotos, no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora pero me encantaría verte, musa sin rostro._

-¿Musa?

_-Si, tú me has inspirado para un nuevo movimiento con mi beyblade, tal vez te dedique la victoria._

-Vaya! Nunca me han dedicado una victoria.

_-Me alegro porque sino me pondría celoso._

-Bueno la foto o que. XD

_-Si, pero yo también quiero una tuya._

Dijo mientras enviaba la imagen.

_**Archivo recibido de Squall17**_

-El problema es que mis fotos…

_**Archivo enviado por Twodollar**_

_-Sales de espaldas?_

-Odio que me saquen fotos, ese es el problema.

-_Vaya! Entonces seguiré sin reconocerte no?_

-Eso parece ¡sorry!

_-Bueno he de irme. Hasta mañana._

-Joo yo no tengo sueño.

_-Pues cuenta ovejitas…XD_

-Qué gracioso el chico…

_**Squall17 se ha desconectado**_

Eiri apagó el ordenador y miró la hora. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana cuando se tumbó en la cama después de dejar a un lado el ordenador, mientras una sonrisa cruzaba su cara.

A la mañana siguiente, algo extraño sucedió. Los únicos que se levantaron temprano fueron ni más ni menos que Tyson y Eiko. Extrañados esperaron en el salón esperando que Rei apareciera de un momento a otro o incluso Ayumi pero nadie apareció hasta que las tripas empezaban a sonar fuertemente.

Eiko harta de esperar se dirigió hacia la cocina dispuesta a desayunar ella, cuando Ayumi y Max bajaban las escaleras ya duchados y muy felices. Eiko, que estaba de mal humor por no haber desayunado reprendió a los jóvenes que no les hicieron caso y Rei y Kai aparecieron por la puerta. Todos parecían muy felices y eso la molestaba, tenía hambre.

Fue a buscar a Eiri mientras los demás preparaban el desayuno y ponían la mesa. Diez minutos después todos estaban en la mesa. Max y Ayumi estaban sentados uno enfrente del otro y se reían tontamente. Eiko que estaba al lado de su prima sentía raros movimientos debajo de la mesa. Eiri estaba demasiado adormilada para darse cuenta

Tyson revolvía los cereales insistentemente y Rei y Kai se miraban de reojo pensando que nadie les veía. ¡Ilusos!-Pensó la joven Hiwatari. Tomó después de los cereales unas fresas y fue en busca de la fría nata que la aguardaba en la nevera.

Extrañada volvió de la nevera sin su botín, se sentó resignada a tomar sus deliciosas fresas sin nata cuando vio en el pelo de Rei sustancia blanca asociada perfectamente a su nata extraviada. La imagen se le grabó en la cabeza y horrorizada intento dejar de imaginarse cual había sido el fin de su nata montada.

Se sentó amargada y ya sin mucho ánimo de fresas cuando, por debajo de la mesa, una pierna empezó a rozar la de ella. Se quedó estática mirando a los comensales. Todos estaban muy tranquilos, bueno tranquilos menos los tortolitos de Kai y Rei que se miraban y Ayumi y Max que hacían cosas raras cuando la pierna subió y subió. Pegó un grito. Y se separó de la mesa saltando del asiento.

Estaba roja como una amapola y todos la miraban. Max estaba algo pálido y los demás miraban sin entender.

-Maldita sea- gritó Eiko dejándolos a todos con la boca abierta-vaya mierda de día, primero me queréis matar de hambre, encima tengo que ir a despertar a Eiri, os miráis como atontados, me quitáis la nata de las fresas y para colmo Max confunde mi pierna.

El silencio se hizo en la sala

Tyson miró a Eiko, Eiko miró a Eiri indignada, Eiri apartó la mirada hacia Rei para no reírse de su amiga, Rei miró a Kai esperando su reacción, Kai miró a Max extrañado y Max miró a Ayumi en busca de ayuda. Ayumi no pudo hacer nada más que reírse, reírse a carcajada limpia de la situación, Max se sonrojo y pidió disculpas por la situación y se empezó a reír.

Eiri estalló en carcajadas. Rei se aguanto las ganas a duras penas y Kai miraba a Ayumi severamente. Eiko, indignada dejó la mesa y salió corriendo de la casa. En ese instante callaron, en silencio recogieron todo y se separaron para ir a entrenar. Ayumi y Max, tomados de la mano salieron de la casa para entrenas al aire libre, sintiéndose bastante mal por lo que habían provocado. Eiri volvió a subir a su habitación junto a su portátil y Tyson desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, sin medir palabra con nadie. Rei siguió a Kai por el pasillo pero parecía que el otro no lo iba a esperar.

Entraron en la habitación y Kai se metió en el baño sin mirar ni hablar a Rei. Este lo siguió preguntándose si estaría enfadado con él por algún motivo. Cuando el chino entró en la habitación Kai cerró la puerta cogió a Rei y sin preguntar empezó a desvestirlo.

-Que… Que haces- dijo rojo de vergüenza por la acción tan repentina.

-Voy a bañarte- dijo seriamente

-Que- articuló el otro

- Tu precioso cuerpo sigue pegajoso- dijo Kai rozando con sus dedos el pecho de Rei- y no puedes ir por ahí todo lleno de nata ¿verdad?- susurró justo al lado de su oreja provocando un suave placer a su pareja.

-No- atinó a decir el otro cuando hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su amante.

En los jardines de la casa. En un mar de rosas blancas se encontraba Eiko. Estaba sentada en medio del jardín con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas que eran abrazadas por sus manos mientras cerca de ella su blade giraba suavemente. El viento agitó sus cabellos y levanto la cabeza para colocarlos mientras el viento hacía tambalear la peonza. Junto con el viento llegaron unos maullidos agudos de pequeñas crías.

Ensimismada con el sonido no supo que Tyson la observaba. Aunque la viera de espaldas podía imaginársela. ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo se conocían? Ella ya no presentaba el aspecto de niña dulce e inocente de años anteriores, quizá era por eso que muchos babeaban tras la hermana pequeña del joven Hiwatari y el sin duda se incluía entre ellos sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Era distinta a otras jóvenes que había conocido. Era fuerte de espíritu, amable, alegre y aunque su aspecto ya no lo hiciera visible, era inocente. Allí sentada entre flores parecía tan frágil. Sabía que en parte su enfado también se debía al miedo. Su prima de ahora en adelante estaría mas con Max y a Eiko no le gustaba estar sola.

Viéndola allí, ahora que estaba de perfil podía observar sus mejillas coloreadas y sus ojos perdidos hacia el infinito. Ideó la manera perfecta de alegrarla y sacarla de su ensimismamiento. En sus brazos llevaba dos hermosas gatitas, caminó intentando no hacer ruido y con las gatas en sus brazos mientras se acercaba. Eiko volvió a mirar al frente y Tyson se acuclilló.

Suavemente colocó una de las gatitas detrás de la chica y la otra la retuvo con él. Lo que no esperó era que la chica se echase para atrás y la gatita asustada corrió y arañó en un brazo a Eiko quien se incorporó rápidamente y miró hacia atrás viendo al minino correr hacia Tyson.

-AU- lamentó la chica

-Te hizo daño- preguntó Tyson dejando a las dos gatas jugar juntas y acercándose a ella- Lo siento, no lo pretendía.

Eiko fue a lamer la sangre que brotaba lentamente de la herida.

-No lo hagas- dijo él tomando su brazo- mejor la limpiamos con el pañuelo.

En silencio poco a poco Tyson limpió la herida, que era más profunda de lo que creyó.

-Tiene buenas uñas- comentó Eiko haciendo reír suavemente a Tyson.

-Si.

Tyson pasó los dedos alrededor de la herida en silencio y de pronto Eiko respiró rápidamente al sentir sus dedos.

Se puso nerviosa pero Tyson parecía ausente mientras la acariciaba. Tyson subió la mano por todo el brazo, por el hombro y el cuello apoyándola en su mejilla. La miró a los ojos y se sonrojó como ella.

-No soy bueno en estas cosas- Dijo sin dejar de mirarla

-En que cosas- susurró en el mismo tono que él había empleado.

-En este tipo- Dijo acercándose hasta rozar sus labios. Eiko se estremeció por el contacto, no lo esperaba de Tyson, pero ahora no importaba, Tyson la hacía perder el control de muchas maneras, y esta le dejaba la mente en blanco.

Tyson juntó los labios con los de la joven en un beso suave y cariñoso a la vez que profundo y excitante. Se separaron agitados y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó buscando un contacto más íntimo, él respondió sin dudarlo. Sin saber que hacían, poco a poco acabaron tumbados en el pasto, él encima de ella. Eiko lo abrazó por la espalda y hundió la boca en su cuello mientras él tocaba suavemente, donde nadie había tocado jamás.

En la mente de Eiko miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente. El cuerpo de Tyson era cálido, el blando y húmedo pasto bajo ella que exquisito y las manos de Tyson...Dios hacían maravillas aunque se movieran torpemente. La cabeza de Eiko no atendía a razones y sin saber como cogió a Tyson de la camisa y tiró de ella. ¿Por qué no podía ser de botones? Pensó la joven.

-Quítatela-Susurró Eiko.

Ante ello Tyson pareció despertar. Se quedó inmóvil encima de ella y acto seguido se retiró rojo como un tomate. Eiko quería más y quería ver el torso de Tyson que muchas veces había visto en la piscina pero que ahora tendría un sentido distinto pero Tyson no lo hizo sino que se alejó para respirar profundo tratando de tranquilizarse.

-Espera espera- dijo demasiado excitado- tenemos que hablar

-Y porque te alejas tanto- refunfuñó la otra

-Porque cerca tuyo no pienso con claridad.

Eiko se rió y tomó a las gatitas que jugaban cerca.

-Eiko, veras... yo hace mucho que- empezó el pobre joven

-Ya lo sé- contestó Eiko sin dejarlo terminar.

-Que lo sé todo, se que me quieres, sé que has espantado a todos los que se me han acercado- dijo ella simplemente- me encanta tu afán protector y espero que sigas así ahora que soy tu novia.

Tyson quedó en shock, asimilando la información, todo ocurría muy rápido.

-Tendré que contárselo a Kai pero tú sabes que el también es muy protector así que ten cuidado- rió ella- yo te protegeré- dijo corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

Justo cuando Tyson estaba a punto de volver a besar a su ahora novia, un grito hizo temblar todo el lugar. La pareja corrió hacia la casa donde se encontraron con Ayumi y Max que corrían en dirección al cuarto de invitados que habitaba Eiri. Cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con Kai y Rei.

Todos entraron al cuarto viendo a una Eiri en el suelo agarrando la pantalla del ordenador y en shock, con la mirada perdida. Ayumi se agachó junto a la joven. Eiri parecía desconectada del mundo. Ayumi miró el ordenador y con una mirada severa echó a todos del cuarto cerrándose con Eiri. Nadie entendió nada y se miraron entre ellos. Eiko miró a su hermano y a Rei pero fue Tyson quien habló.

-¿Porqué estáis los dos con solo una toalla de baño?

Todos callaron y Rei enrojeció hasta la nariz.

Max quiso decir algo pero opto por marcharse de allí. Eiko aguanto la risa y miró a su hermano que ahora si estaba visiblemente rojo. Entonces Eiko decidió aprovechar el momento.

-Hermanito ahora que estas relajadito...- dijo mirando pícaramente a los dos muchachos-¿Verdad Rei?

Este estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto

-Ya que estas relajado tengo que darte una noticia- tomó la mano de Tyson bajo la de su hermano- Salgo con Tyson. Adiós.

Y salió corriendo arrastrando a Tyson escaleras abajo.

Ese fue el último momento del día en el que vieron a Kai fuera de su cuarto y con voz. Después de aquello, Max pensó que Tyson necesitaría un buen sonotones y Rei durmió en un cuarto de invitados por primera vez desde su llegada.

Ayumi seguía encerrada con Eiri, y como tardaban Eiko llamó a la puerta.

-¿quién es?- preguntó una voz dentro de la habitación que Eiko reconoció como la de su primita.

-Soy yo-respondió la joven. Esperó un poco y la puerta se abrió, era Ayumi quien había abierto la puerta.

-Pasa-fue lo único que dijo Ayumi tirándole del brazo. En el interior se encontraba Eiri encima de su cama, todavía seguía en shock, ¿qué es lo que podía a ver dejado a la joven en ese estado?

-¿qué es lo que le ha pasado?-preguntó Eiko a su prima

-Recuerdas el chico que Eiri conoció en un Chat…

-¿Ése que jugaba el beyblade, era divertido, gracioso….?

-Sí, ése-asintió Ayumi-Bueno verás resulta que se intercambiaron fotos, como él le dijo que participaría en el torneo…Él no pudo verla porque siempre sale de espaldas pero Eiri si pudo verle a él, y bueno resulta que el chico es…Mejor mira el ordenador-Ayumi le mostró la foto del chico, no había duda ese chico era…

-¡¡¡JHONNY!-dijo la morena

-Sí-asintió su prima-pero eso no es lo peor, lee las conversaciones.

Eiko las leyó por encima pero si su instinto no le fallaba en esa relación no solo había amistad, había algo más.

Ambas jóvenes recordaron que a Eiri no le había caído muy bien cuando lo conoció en persona. Las jóvenes se miraron y se acercaron a Eiri que seguía sentada en su cama con sus brazos abrazando sus piernas.

-Eiri…-la llamaron pero pareció como si no las hubiese escuchado.

-¿Por qué….?-fue la única respuesta de la chica-por qué de todos los tíos que hay en este planeta tenía que ser precisamente él- en la cara no se le distinguía si estaba enfadada, desilusionada…

-Bueno Eiri…-comenzó a decir Ayumi

-Dentro de la gravedad del asunto, al menos ya sabes que clase de persona es en realidad…-añadió Eiko

Ayumi le pegó un codazo a su prima por su comentario.

-Eiri, cari-dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado-se que la noticia te ha afectado pero vas a preocupar a todos y además tú no tienes la culpa, ha sido casualidad….-intentó ayudar Ayumi.

-Pero…es que…-comenzó a decir Eiri que parecía que ya volvía a estar presente-que voy a hacer, ya no podré mirarle a la cara sin recordar que es el chico del Chat y eso no me gusta.

-Por eso tienes que ser fuerte-dijo Eiko mientras se sentaba al otro lado de Eiri-Además juramos que derrotaríamos a los Majestic y Jhonny no es una excepción.

-Eiko tiene razón, aunque sea el chico que conociste en el Chat por casualidad en el torneo no hay sentimientos que valgan aunque pienso que tiene derecho a saber quien eres…

-En eso tiene razón-afirmó la morena

-Creo que tenéis razón, yo no soy de las personas que se asustan por tan poca cosa-dijo una Eiri segura-me entrenaré duro y por muy buenos amigos que seamos en el Chat, le voy a demostrar que buena blader puedo llegar a ser.

-Esta es nuestra Eiri-dijeron al mismo tiempo Eiko y Ayumi a la vez que abrazaban a su amiga.

Mientras las chicas estaban en la habitación de Eiri, los chicos esperaban en el salón, bueno menos Rei que se había ido a la cocina después de que él y Kai se vistieran. Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en el salón esperando la hora de la cena, por la cabeza de los tres circulaba la misma duda que sería lo que afectó tanto a Eiri…Hasta que el joven Hiwatari recordó lo que su hermana la había dicho cuando Ayumi les echo de la habitación. ¿Qué era eso de qué salía con Tyson? ¿Es que de todos los chicos que había tenía que fijarse precisamente en él?. A Kai no le hacía gracia que sus dos pequeñas fueran ahora de otros.

-Es cierto lo que dijo Eiko-el nipón y el americano miraron sin entender-eso de que sales con ella ¿es cierto?

-Sí…-dijo en susurro Tyson y con un tinte rojizo en sus mejillas, pero lo suficientemente claro para que los presentes lo escuchasen

-Dios…-fue lo único que atinó a decir Kai mientras se pasaba la mano por la frente y se echaba el pelo hacia atrás antes de decir:-y supongo que tú estás con Ayumi, me equivoco-dijo mientras miraba intensamente al rubio.

Max tragó saliva antes de contestar con un simple-Sí…-casi en susurro como momentos antes lo había echo su amigo.

Los ojos carmesí del ruso-japonés brillaron. Kai se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina con su Rei, justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación se giró y miró a los jóvenes por última vez para decirles:

-Os lo advierto, si las hacéis llorar o sufrir os mato con mis propias manos

Max y Tyson asintieron, desde luego si que era protector Kai con lo que le pertenecía, lo único bueno es que habían conseguido que los aceptasen.

Los días pasaron, todos entrenaban duro inclusive Kai y Rei que hasta hora no lo habían hecho. Y sin darse cuenta quedaba solo un día para el gran torneo donde ajustarían cuentas con los Majestic. Después de cenar se fueron directamente a dormir, ya que necesitarían fuerzas para los combates que les aguardaban al día siguiente. A Eiri le costó mucho dormirse, volvería a ver al chico europeo, se dijo a si misma que le diría la verdad y que le demostraría que ella también sabe luchar, y con esos pensamientos de quedó dormida.

El reloj marcaba las ocho de la mañana y aunque parecía imposible todos los habitantes de la mansión ya se habían despertado y arreglado cuando bajaron a desayunar. Desayunaron tranquilamente y una vez terminado se dispusieron a ir al pabellón donde tendría lugar la concentración. Fueron recibidos por una gran multitud y no era para menos pues el equipo de la BBA ya se había proclamado campeones mundiales en anteriores ocasiones. Cuando consiguieron atravesar a la multitud fueron directos a la tabla de combates. Ellos estaban en una punta de la tabla y el equipo europeo en la otra.

-O sea, que solo nos puede tocar con ellos en la final-aclaró Max

-Eso parece-añadió Ayumi mientras cogía de la mano a Max y le sonreía

-Entonces demostrémosles, que no en vano somos los campeones-dijeron Tyson y Eiko a la vez.

Y con este ánimo comenzaron las batallas de beyblade y como era de esperar los BleyBlakers fueron pasando las eliminatorias sin la mayor dificultad hasta clasificarse para la final. Por otra parte los Majestic tampoco tuvieron problemas para pasar las eliminatorias y clasificarse como era de esperar para la final.

Quedaban media hora para que la final del torneo comenzase, todos estaban preparándose en sus respectivos vestuarios, ¿todos? No, Eiri fue en busca de los Majestic, concretamente a por el escocés Jhonny. No le hizo falta buscarlo puesto que se lo encontró en el pasillo. Fue corriendo para alcanzarlo, el joven al oír como alguien corría detrás de él, volteó y se tropezó con la joven castaña.

-Al fin te alcancé-contestó la joven recuperando el aliento, pues aunque no le había echo falta buscarlo, desde el vestuario de la BBA hasta donde se encontraba el del equipo europeo había un buen camino y encima había ido corriendo.

-Que es lo qué quieres-contestó secamente el europeo. Eiri se sorprendió de lo distinto que era cuando hablaba con ella por el Chat y le dio un poco de pena que el joven la tratase de esa manera, definitivamente no se parecía en nada al chico con el que llevaba meses hablando.

-Solo vine a desearte suerte como prometí-contestó Eiri igual de seco que el chico momentos antes había usado con ella-Y que tengo ganas de ver ese nuevo movimiento que has diseñado-Y sin más se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia su vestuarios un poco molesta por la actitud del escocés.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo un nuevo movimiento?-pregunto un extrañado Jhonny. Mientras que asimilaba lo que la castaña le acaba de decir "_Solo vine a desearte suerte como prometí_" eso significaba una cosa-Un momento… ¿Eres Twodollar?-dijo mientras tomaba a la joven del brazo y la giró para verle la cara. Ambos se pusieron colorados y ella solo atinó a asentir y sin saber porque se fue corriendo hacia los vestuarios.

-Bueno señoras y señores, niños y niñas!-gritaba el DJ de la competición-ya estamos en la gran final de esta concentración que reúne como cabía esperar a los BleyBlakers y al equipo venido desde Europa, el equipo de los Majestic.

Ambos equipos hicieron acto de presencia, cada cual se sentó en su respectivo banquillo.

-Bueno…demos paso al primer combate-anunció el DJ-que enfrentará a Oliver y Max

Los susodichos subieron al terreno de juego, se prepararon para lanzar sus blades en cuanto el DJ diese la señal.

- 3, 2 1…. Let it rip!-dio la señal el DJ

El americano y el francés dispararon a Draciel y Unicolyon.

-Ánimo Maxie-gritó Ayumi desde el banquillo, el comentario provoco un leve sonrojo y una sonrisa en el norteamericano. Tyson estaba un poco celoso y Eiko lo sabía.

-Si quieres cuando te toque a ti te animo-contesto sonriente Eiko

-Yo nunca he dicho que quisiese que me animases-respondió un sonrojado Tyson. La reacción del nipón provocó la risa de la joven.

Mientras en el beystadium Max y Oliver seguían luchando, cada uno invocó a su respectiva beast bit. Y aunque el combate estaba reñido, Oliver consiguió encontrar el punto débil de Draciel y aunque Max se defendía bien no pudo hacer nada contra los ataques constantes que el francés propinaba, Draciel perdió el equilibrio y Unicolyon aprovechó el momento para sacar el blade de Max fuera del estadio.

-Draciel ha salido del beystadium, el ganador el Oliver y Unicolyon!-sentenció el DJ

El hecho de haber ganado provocó que el equipo de los europeos se confiara. Max en cambio pidió disculpas por la derrota pero todos le apoyaron diciendo que no pasaba nada, aun no estaba todo perdido. Efectivamente los siguientes en combatir eran Enrique y Rei. Nadie hubiera notado que Rei solo había entrenado en una semana. Pues no habían pasado ni cinco minutos cundo el blade de Enrique salía disparado para sorpresa de todos, menos para Kai que sabía que su neko iba a ganar enseguida, no en vano el poco tiempo que había entrenado lo había hecho con él.

-Esto se pone interesante!-Gritaba el DJ-cada equipo lleva un victoria y una derrota, esto es como volver al principio!Demos paso al siguiente combate que enfrenta a Jhonny con Kai!

Kai se levantó para subir al terreno de juego, sin embargo alguien lo detuvo, el joven bicolor se giró para ver quien le detenía. Cual fue su sorpresa que no era otra que Eiri.

-Déjame a mí Kai, tengo una cuenta pendiente con ése-los ojos de la castaña brillaban intensamente. Kai sin decir nada se volvió hacía el banquillo, Eiri entendió esa acción como una afirmación y fue ella en lugar de Kai quien subió al terreno de juego. Todo el reciento estalló en murmullos pero el más sorprendido de todos fue el mismo Jhonny.

-Parece que hay un cambio en el equipo de los BleyBlakers, y en lugar de salir el capitán Kai sale Eiri Sakuma-aclaraba el DJ

Ninguno de los dos jugadores habló, solo se limitaron a esperar la señal para disparan sus respectivos blades mientras se miraban intensamente. Sin embargo tanto Eiri como Jhonny estaban confusos, ninguno quería hacer daño al otro pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para dejarse ganar. El DJ dio la señal y los blades volaron hacía el estadio y en cuanto tocaron el terreno Billie y Salamulion chocaron brutalmente. El público animaba cada cual a su favorito, sin embargo dentro del combate parecía que solo estuviesen Eiri, Jhonny y los blades. Eiri tomó el control de la batalla más sabía que Jhonny no estaba luchando en serio y eso empezaba a hartarle, así que para despertar al escocés decidió provocarle un poco.

-Eso es todo, ja-una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en el rostro de la joven- quien era el que decía que no valía la pena venir hasta Japón porque eran tan buenos que no le hacía falta demostrarlo-Eiri no sabía exactamente que estaba diciendo pero se dio cuanta que lo quiera que hubiese dicho comenzaba a surtir efecto, solo faltaba el toque final-además no decías que tenías un ataque nuevo, muéstramelo.

Esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Jhonny. El escocés estaba que trinaba como una chica que era tan simpática en el Chat podría ser tan sarcástica…

-Tú te lo has buscado-habló el escocés por primera vez-adelante Salamulion, Grip Attacker!

El blade cambió de repente de dirección, esto pilló desprevenida a Eiri, y sin darse cuenta el blade de Jhonny de repente aparecía por un lado y cuando Billie atacaba, Salamulion desaparecía.

-Con que está es la técnica que ha inventado, es buena-pensaba la castaña-pero no podrá conmigo

Después de diez intensos minutos de lucha, Billie y Salamulion dieron el golpe de gracia, un destello cegó a todos los allí presentes, y en cuanto todo volvió a la normalidad Billie y Salamulion estaban fuera des beystadium.

-Los dos blades ha salido del estadio por lo tanto quedan en empate- grito el DJ que fue acompañado por el resto del público, pues había sido un gran combate. Los beyluchadores se retiraron cada uno a su banquillo.

-Genial Eiri eres la mejor-decían Ayumi y Eiko mientras abrazaban a su amiga, Eiri sonrió.

-Bueno ahora te toca a ti-añadió la castaña acercándose al moreno.

-No te preocupes no en vano soy el campeón mundial

-Bueno, e aquí el combate final que sentenciará al campeón-comentaba el DJ-recordemos que cada equipo tiene una victoria, una derrota y un empate. Lo que supone que se lo juegan todo en este combate.

Robert y Tyson antes de subir al terreno se estrecharon las manos en señal de deportividad, a continuación cada cual se dispuso en su respectivo sitio y esperaron a la última señal de DJ, cuando éste dio la señal Dragon y****Griffolyon aterrizaron en el beysatium, pese a la diferencia de tamaño, pues****Griffolyon era superior en tamaño a Dragon, el blade del nipón no dudo un instante atacar al blade del europeo nada más tocar el estadio. Tras una dura batalla y a los continuos ataques, el blade del europeo salió por los aires proclamando campeón a Tyson.

-Tyson y Dragon son los ganadores!-gritaba n eufórico DJ-por lo tanto los campeones son los BleyBlakers!

Todo el banquillo de los BleyBlakers fue a felicitar a Tyson.

Después de recoger el premio de campeones, los BleyBlakers despidieron a los Majestic.

-Bueno que tal si volvemos a casa después de tantas batallas siempre entra hambre-decía una alegre Eiko

-Si, es que mantener el honor del campeón da hambre

Todos rieron al comentario del nipón, más solo dos personas notaron la ausencia de una de las chicas.

-Esperad no podemos irnos sin Eiri-decía Ayumi

-Es verdad, donde esta Eiri-pregunto Rei, algo que todos estaban pensando, bueno menos ciertas personas que se miraron y sonrieron.

-Bueno, seguro que nos alcanza enseguida- decía Eiko mientras tomaba del brazo a Tyson

-Es verdad, venga volvamos casa-añadió Ayumi mientras como había hecho su prima tomaba a Max del brazo.

Mientras no muy lejos de ahí los Majestic marchaban para volver a Europa.

-Espera-gritó una chica detrás de ellos-¿Jhonny puedo hablar un momento contigo?

El joven escocés miró a sus compañeros cuyo capitán solo dijo-Te esperamos en el coche-Jhonny simplemente asintió para luego volver a mirar a la joven

-Jhonny tengo que felicitarte tu nuevo ataque era muy bueno-comenzó a decir la chica

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, después de todo te libraste de ella

-Sí, supongo…

Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente hasta que la chica lo rompió.

-Espero que sigamos en contacto después de esto

-Claro

Un tinte rojo se apoderó de las mejillas de ambos.

-Verás Jhonny después de todos estos meses hablando resulta que tu me…

La chica no terminó la frase pues el joven la besó, fue un beso rápido pero lleno de sentimiento.

-Creo que eso responde a lo que ibas a decirme-continúo un Jhonny colorado que miraba hacia otro lado.

-Entonces tú también…

-Sí

Ambos se abrazaron y se besaron otra vez, pero en esta ocasión el beso fue prolongado. Más en cuanto acabaron venía la despedida.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir-comenzó el joven

-¿Volverás?

-Claro que sí, solo para verte a ti, mi musa

-Bueno mientras estés allí siempre nos quedará el Chat

Los dos rieron. Se abrazaron y besaron por última vez hasta que se volviesen a encontrar.

Después de despedirse, Eiri recordó a sus amigas y se fue corriendo a la mansión donde seguramente la esperaban con un rico manjar que Rei habría preparado.

Pero seguramente esta no sería la última vez que verían a los Majestic, pues ahora había una razón más para visitar Japón más a menudo.


End file.
